1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic display structures and more particularly to a method of manufacturing fluorescent display structures by means of a print process employing a printing carrier and an etching process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In various fields of technology, myriad displays currently are widely used with various types of indicating instruments, such as meters, computers, display terminals, etc., for the visual presentation of figures, letters, symbols, and the like. In manufacturing such displays it is desirable that they be as uniform as possible and have sharp (well defined) edges. For economy reasons, the method must be easy to perform and adapted for production in large quantities.
Up to now it was known to manufacture such structures for displays by employing either photographic reproduction or silk-screen printing processes. The resulting display structures, however, are unsuitable for meeting current and steadily increasing demands for distinctness and clarity of the display characters. Moreover, the number of display structures capable of being manufactured in accordance with the conventional methods of the prior art, is too small, and in many cases, the process is too complicated.